Lisas past
by Bluemist45
Summary: A girl lives in an orphanage where she must be shaken by pain, sadness, and an unlucky past. To be more exact, futere. Her story continues in Dreaming of Family, Pic is closest I could get on a make your OC website, then crop it.
1. The orphanage

**The poll on my profile tells me what to do. So here, It drives me crazy not to use contractions... Lisa's theme is The Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night's Story. English if you type English next to it, male or female voices. I recommend piano version. Oh yeah, Disclaimer:I do not own anything related to Sega, any money-making stuff, or a grand piano named Jeff. Oh, Ella is Goldenstreams.**

**I USED A VOCABULAY SHEET WHILE MAKING THIS. IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A WORD MEANS, TAKE A GUESS. THE'RE FREE.**

* * *

Lisa sat up, looking at the flames outside. The window was around a foot, five inches. _It is aproximatly five fourty seconds and fifty-six milliseconds._ Lisa thought. She got up quickly, moving silenly to the door. She turned the handle of the door from her 'room'. Her room was a matress flung under a window, a triangle shape to the rooms frame, making an arch-like shape with the tallest point still quite low in the middle. She had a worn grey blanket neatly made on the matress and a corner where she kept her clothes. Under her bed was a yellow gem. She hid it, it being her hope. That was all she had, hope and a secret gem. It reminded her of her friend.

Reaching the stairs, something connected with her back. She fell down, scrambing up at the bottom. Amelia, a hawk and the owner of the orphanage with one child, had hit her with a vase. Amelia strode down. "Your only _five_ minutes early." The cruel hawk growled. Lisa bowed her head. The hawk looked over, saying"Speak. I want to hear your pitiful words." Lisa quietly said,"I a-apoligize." The hawk was not satisfied. She grabbed the coller of Lisas shirt, pulling her closer. "I _want_ a better apoligy." She yelled. Lisa looked scared. "I-I am sorry!" Amelia frowened. "Not good enough. Collect your punishment at four." With that, the owner strutted away, leaving an upset and unlucky girl behind.

Lisa swept the floors quite nicely, being used to doing it every day. She cleaned the counters quickly, then set to making breakfest for her tormenters. Limited ingrediants meant it was harder to make anything, but Ollie, the other owner who is a blue jay, and Amelia did not pay attention to that. Lisa cooked quietly and set the table. She put food on the plates and went to wash the boards the orphanage was made of. On the outside, it was fire retardiant metal. _I will not get anything to eat tonight._ She thought, _I wish I was up earlier. _She cleansed the boards, humming to herself as she did so. She hummed the only song she knew,Castle in the Sky. She had found it written on the back of an old text book. She studied it every chance she got, or gazed at her gem.

She dilegently washed the walls with soapy liquid. Soon it was three fifty five. She walked to the living room, standing in front of a table. Ollie and Amelia sat on the couch. The hawk sardonicly said", Sevile girl. Your spirit shall be punished, no matter how benign your soul may be." The girl bowed her head. The hawk went on.",You are _weak._ You _always_ will be. You can _not _do anything right, you are _worthless._ A failure. _Compleatly._" She callously said. Lisa closed her eyes, sadness flowing through her. In a second she was aware of Ollie behind her, and she opened her eyes and gasped, feeling the metal against her back, the coolness being able to feel through her hooded jacket.

Ollie stepped infront of her, knife in hand. "Your punishment."He sneered._ I do not know why I must be punished often. But as I am careful not do do a wrong, then they punish me for doing right._ The jay shoved her suddenly,pinning her to the wall. In a flash the knife went down, cutting her back. Lisa fell to the ground, red liquid permeating her clothes. Ollie kicked her, making her cry a bit. Ollie and Amelia left, satisfied. _They did not hurt me as much as usual._

Lisa went upstairs, going to go to her room because it was her curfew. On her bed was a piece of paper. Lisa read it silently. _Ella._ She felt about to cry as she slept, dreaming of the only friends she ever had.

_A cyan headgehog girl played with a hedgehog with yellow eyes and messy quills. They were five, happily exchanging storys. The boy told the story of the Chaos Emeralds, giving the girl a yellow gem. Putting it in her pocket, she went outside. Overlooking the flaming destruction of Iblis, she was kiddnapped and brought to the orphanage._

The dream shifted into a much, much worse one. But to her dispair, both were memorys.

_ Being shoved into a basement, the eight year old hedgehog saw another. She was blonde and wore a blue gem on her forhead. She was a newly captured child. One that was currently mixing soap and water from a leaky pipe together, making bubble sotution. She smiled at the other girl. "I am Ella. Who are you?" The other hedgehog replied, "I am  
L-Lisa." They becaume friends over a course of three weeks._

_One day Ella showed Lisa her powers, the power over water. When Amelia hit Lisa, Ella blasted her with water. Ollie stepped from behind Ella, and took her away. Later that night, Amelia made Lisa follow her. She let her to the roof. Holding her breath because of the smoke, she saw the sight. She fell to her knees and cried. Ella had died._

Waking up, Lisa fell from her matress. Tears were in the corners of her eyes. "W-why?" She asked. Pulling herself up, she went down stairs. Her chores went on as usaual, but the story that her first friend told her stuck in the back of her mind. _Chaos control..._ She went to her room at the end of the day, getting her meal of half a piece of burnt toast.

She reached under the matress, pulling out the gem. She took a breath and said quietly, "Chaos Control." She looked around, nothing looking diffrent. Then she looked out her window to see a yellow sandy plain. A shrill cry came from downstairs. "_LISA! What did you do?!"_

* * *

**One-shot DONE. The rest of Lisa's adventure in in Dreaming of Family, but the first chapters just a boring intro to Skyes past. So, here!**


	2. Written but untold

**Hey, I'm wondering if I should give you the next few weeks(Before Lisa met everyone else)In writing. Heres some chaptery-ness.**

* * *

Lisa was scared to open the door. Before she reached the doorknob, it was thrown open. An angry hawk stormed in, followed by an even angrier blue jay. The hawk fummed,"Since this is a new wrong deed, a new punishment is in order. Write your past. _Now._" Lisa turned to start wrtiing, but felt something hot on her back. An iorn. Ollie snickered, saying,"It stops when you finish."Lisa wrote quickly, the heat getting more intense.

_I come from a fire-proof base. I learned Japanese because I was taking past teachers classes. _

The heat started making smoke rise. Lisa wrote faster,

_I excanged stories with my only friend, a hedgehog with golden eyes and messy quills. I do not remeber his name. I was happy there, but was kiddnapped by O-_

Ollie hissed,"Do not use our names!" And turned the heat up.

_- and -. I was, and am, being torchered because they feed from childrens misery. On my third year here, I made a close friend, Ella. She was killed. I am now the last child here, doing all work and reciving all punishments. I did something and made the place go to a desert._

The iorn lifted, reileving most of the heat-related pain. The burns did not help her current injurys, though.

* * *

**Just a bit to help decide if I should keep going.**


	3. The final chapter

**I'm amazed. I got FIVE reviews! I think I get happy much to quickly...I HAVE 45 MIN ON THE LAPTOP. THIS WILL NOT EFFECT PMING, AS I HAVE AN IPOD. IT WILLL EFFECT UPDATES. Anyway, reply:  
TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Yeah, for both of those statements. **

**SuperSonicWarrior(Previously known as Hello I am a Person)- Um... no. And definatly.**

**Cheezel1993- Mobius, not Earth. But pretty much.**

**Slick the Wolf- Its supposed to be sad. I think a certin bat wishes to do that as well.**

* * *

Lisa knew they wanted her to cry. She knew she should not cry. But she did anyways. Silently, tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Smirking, the birds left. Lisa lied down, deparatly wishing she was anywhere but here. Closing her eyes, she fell into a dreamless sleep. Outside of the orphanage, Amelia was taking to a pudgy man. Learning he would be watching the orphanage, she knew the adgena mush change.

Lisa woke at five, like normal. Getting up, she quickly and quietly slipped out of her room. She went downstairs, starting on her chores. Around seven, Oliie approched her. ", Girl. Come." Lisa looked bewildered, but followed anyway. Ollie led her to the door. Opening it, he pushed her into the heat. "Law that people watch carefuly. They can't be suspisious, and _you_ can't leave.. say, twenty yards from the orphanage." _I... I have not been out of the orphanage for nine years... _Lisa walked around, looking at the new world she was in. Gasping, she looked at the sky. Blue and white surrounded a yellow sphere. Clouds_... and the... sun? _Lisa sat down, just looking at this new place.

The desert might be called hot. But not to someone who is from a flaming futere. Looking at the sky might be consitered an every day thing, but it was a first time for Lisa. Feeling something in the sand, she picked up, identifing it as a pencil. _The sun... I never thought I would see it... _Lisa suddenly realized something. _Green plants.. I believe they are called cactuses.. blue sky, sun... Is this the past? _Lisa gasped, memories entering her mind.

_"A Chaos Emerald is a tool in the past. They would help here, too, but they are lost." Lisa frowned."Why does nobody try to find one?" The boy, her friend, shrugged. "I don't know." Exchaning stories, the two friends laughed, enjoying the tales._

It was over to quickly. Lisa went inside and did her chores. Near the end of the day, she was called into the dreaded room. Soon as she opened the door, a knife was stabbed into her shoulder. Eyes wide, Lisa took several steps back. Amelia smiled. "After all, you can't be happy." Lisa looked down, removing the sharp metal from her shoulder. Wincing, she readied herself for the next blow. It came as a kick, sending her to the ground. Picking herself up, she bowed her head. Amelia sneered, "You may go." Lisa went to her room, wishing she was never kiddnapped.

Lisa took out the small pencil and started drawling the landscape, the image under her matress. After she finished, she lied down. Sleep approched her, and she allowed herself to rest.

_A few kids, around four, were swimming in a small pond. It was held there my a water controler, but one girl sat outside the water. "Come on in!" The girl shook her head. A boy smiled, coming up to sit with her. They smiled, and had a race around the pond._

Waking up, Lisa went downstairs. Ignoring the pain when she moved her arm, she wiped down counters, swept floors, and exetera. Ollie and Amelia were looking the door, taking to someone. Lisa looked behind them, seeing a vixen, a cat, and a bat.

* * *

**The rest continues in Dreaming of Family. Really. I mean it. The first chapter kinda.. well, its just a flashback. But the rest is good, easily my favorite out of my fics.**


End file.
